Nightfall
Nightfall is the first tale written by Captain Bubbles. He's only just begun. This is the first all-text story on LOTM, as far as he can tell. The story is on some form of (possibly occasionally updated) hiatus until Bubbles can figure out how it ends. Then, many more chapters will happen. Characters Protagonists: *Red *Sora *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Sonic *Axel *Dr. Doofensmirtz *Finn the Human * Edd (Eddsworld) * Tom (Eddsworld) Antagonists: *Dr. Eggman **Metal Sonic *Dr. Wily **Bass *The Dystopia League * Yokai (Big Hero 6) Plot In the Multiverse, heroes and villains have their own factions amongst each other. So all hero factions are shocked when all the villains suddenly appear to be throwing their differences aside and tightening their grip on the Multiverse. Things look kinda bleak. Story 'Chapter 1' IN WHICH our setting is introduced. Sora offered no resistance as the burly guards carried him down the many corridors. Nor did he make a motion when a passing villian spat at his feet. Nor did he move when the guards threw him in the cell. Once they'd closed the doors, however, he sprang up, pacing the floor. He'd been caught by surprise by several robots came and backed up the heartless he'd been trying to clear in a town square. Escape, however, was almost as easy as getting caught. As far as he could tell. It took him a moment to realize there was someone sitting in the shadows. He was a boy about his age, dressed in a collared shirt, jeans and a baseball cap. "Hey," Sora said. The boy looked up. "Who're you?" He said nothing. "How long have you been here?" More silence. Then the boy lifted a hand, fingers and thumb spread. "Five months?" Sora asked. He shook his head. "Weeks?" He shook his head. "...Days?" Once again, he shook his head. Sora couldn't quite believe this. "You've only been here five hours?!" Nod. They sat in darkness for a while. "Red." the boy said. "What?" Sora asked. "Red. That's what they call me." Red said. Sora thought for a moment. He was pretty sure he wasn't part of the B-team. He was actually sure he'd never heard of him at all. "Are you planning to get out of here?" he asked. Red nodded, standing up. He pulled a small red and white ball out of his pocket. "These idiots didn't bother to search me," he said. Sora stifled a laugh. He had to admit, that was pretty moronic. "What is it?" Red clicked the button. There was a flash, and a huge red gecko with a flaming tail appeared. Sora's eyes widened. "Is that a pokemon?" Nod. "Get us out, Charmeleon." The lizard (Charmeleon, Sora thought,) flipped around and bashed the door with its tail. It went flying out, and seconds later an alarm went off. "Wait a second," Sora said. "You're not planning this?" Red smirked. "Nope," Sora drew his keyblade. "Good enough for me." 'Chapter 2' IN WHICH an escape attempt is made. The robotic guards who had overpowered Sora and Red apart and setlled to guard them were quicky reduced to piles of scrap as soon as they broke out. They'd destroyed them, but not before they could trigger the alarm. At least eight more lined up in the corridor away from them. Sora and Red charged forward, keyblade flying and pokemon jumping to their aid. Red himself was a decent bare handed fighter, applying some sort of martial art against a robot three times his size. A cord wrapped itself around Sora's wrist and an electric charge surged through it. His hair stood on end and he dropped his keyblade, the energy going through his body. It ceased suddenly. The cords went slack around his wrist and lost their charge. Red had picked up the fallen keyblade and sliced through the cord, taking the opportunity to kill the robot as well. "Watch your back," he warned, throwing the keyblade back at him. They rounded the corner to find a corridor literally choked with robots. "We don't have time for this!" Sora yelled. Him and Red got the exact same idea at the same time. "GLACEON!" Red yelled, throwing out a pokeball. A light blue dragon emerged, rearing back. Sora aimed his keyblade down the corridor and cast a spell at the same time as Glaceon breathed a cascade of ice. The robots were flash-frozen. Sora took his communicator out. He'd only started carrying it recently, but he wondered how he ever survived without it. "Hello, this is Chi One, calling in for backup." In a base far from Sora, a young boy woke up in a hurry. He was Phineas Flynn, and he had fallen asleep on communications duty. "Hello, Chi One, please give clearance code. Sora sighed. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Phineas brightened up. "Sora! How ya been?" "Not bad, P-man. Listen, do you think you could get a transport over here?" Sora asked, keeping his voice low. "Hold on, I'll track your location..." Phineas said, booting up his computer. "Okay...what are you doing on Mobius?" "Mobius?" Sora asked, looking around. "It looks like some villain's lair, like a knockoff of the Death Star." "Figures. You're in Eggman's lair," Sora said a word that made Red's face go the color of his hat. "Can you get us out of here?" "Of course. Ferb's going with the dropship. I'll radio a local and see if he can help." Phineas said. Sora noded, even though Phineas couldn't see him. "Roger that." However, an explosion broke through his train of thought. Stone flew everywhere. The dust seemed to go right down Sora's throat. The silhouette of what appeared to be a horrific monster with spider's legs sprouting from the back was visible through the thick air. "What is this?! This can't be right!" A powerful wind blew the dust down the corridor. The monster wasn't as horrific as it-or rather, he- appeared. He was small and green, with large red eyes. and antennae. The spider legs were mechanical, sprouting from a device strapped to him. "Who are you?" Red coughed. "I AM ZIM, REPRESENTATIVE OF THE IRKEN RACE! I AM HERE TO DESTROY!" the small ailen yelled. The legs retracted. "Calm down, shorty." Sora said, holding up his hands. "Do not tell me to calm down! AND I AM NOT SHORT!" Zim yelled, pointing his small, yet sharp looking finger in his direction. "Okay, Napoleon, geez...That's a very nice hole you've got there." Sora said, pointing over Zim's head. Zim looked over his shoulder. "Why, yes, I suppose it is. What makes you point that out?" "Mind if we use it?" "Use it how?" Zim asked, suspicious. "Like this," Red said, jumping out. Sora gave Zim a smile and a thumbs up, and immediately jumped out after him. His first thought after that; Red, you idiot! They were about fifteen stories up. 'Chapter 3' IN WHICH people fly and blue rodents go fast. Sora screamed. Not the heroic kind of scream, mind; the high pitched kind people do when they're scared. After everything he'd done, he was going to be dashed to bits. In a bed of flowers, no less. A cord wrapped around his ankle, and he stopped. Red was a few feet below, also caught. Sora looked up. What looked like a metal robot designed after an animal had shot cords from both its wrists and caught them. Its limbs looked sort of spindly, which made Sora nervous, but they held steady. The thin metal ropes began slowly retracting, pulling them back up. In a minute, Sora and Red had been deposited on the roof. "Hey, thanks man..." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. "You will follow me," the robot said in a metallic voice. "Uhh...okay," Sora said. He began following the robot over to a door, which was attached to a large tower jutting from the roof, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He whipped around. It was Red. He shook his head. "The dude just rescued us!" Sora said. Shake. "Captured us again." Sora glared at him. "How?" "We're supposed to be stuck on this roof." Red said. Sora sighed, hanging his head. He looked up on a sudden realization. "What do you mean, 'supposed to'?" Red threw another pokeball. A red dragon appeared in a flash. "Sora, Charizard. Charizard, Sora." Charizard glared at Sora. Sora backed up slightly. Red hopped on Charizard's back. "Coming or what?" Sora grinned. He hopped on behind Red, who urged Charizard to get up. An almost enraged noise echoed behind them. The robot had turned around, its eyes looking ready to kill. _______________________________________________________ Sonic was out for a morning run. He may be the fastest creature alive, but he needed to stay that way, after all. Anyway, he'd only been out ten minutes when he noticed some guys and their flying lizard being chased by Metal Sonic. As he chased after them, something nagged at the back of his head. Hadn't he trashed Metal Sonic? He ran up a cliff, backflipping off the top and landing on Metal Sonic's shoulders. They dropped ten feet, slowly going further. "Red! There's someone back there!" Sora yelled over the wind. "So?!" Red yelled back. "Turn us around!" "Heck, no! We're just escaping!" At this, Sora drew his keyblade and leapt off of Chaizard's back. He grabbed Metal Sonic's leg, and they crashed right into a large oak tree standing alone on a hill. Sonic put his foot down and stepped on something soft. "Eugh!" Sora recoiled. "Did not need that in my mouth!" Something cold and sharp seized a wad of Sonic's quills and slammed his head into Sora's. They both slid out of the tree, unconscious. __________________________________________________________ 'Chapter 4' IN WHICH a rescue is finally conducted. Ferb steered the dropship into Mobius's atmosphere, following his scanner towards Sora's communicator. "I'm coming in for landing. Sora?" The dropship set down on the edge of a cliff. Ferb lifted the cockpit windshield open and grabbed his pack, stepping off. "Hello?" he called. No answer. He ventured into the forest, turning on his flashlight. The sky was beginning to darken. Finally, he came across quite a sight. Two robots were conversing with each other over the unconsious forms of Sora and an anthromorphic blue hegehog Ferb definitely didn't recognize. One looked vaguely like a blue hegehog, while the other was clearly designed to look human, although the jet-black armor and cannon for a hand gave it away. The metal hegehog looked up and noticed Ferb, making an aggresive noise and pointing. Ferb leapt behind a tree as the other started shooting at him. He drew a small steel cylinder from his bag and turned it on. A glowing shaft of blue light shot up, three feet in length. He ran back out, deflecting the shots with the lightsaber and making his way towards Sora. Bass signaled to Metal Sonic to go on the offensive. The blue bot did so, charging at Ferb. In one swift movement, Ferb slashed Metal Sonic right through, his top half spinning off to the left, his lower half to the right. Bass continued to fire at Ferb, one shot grazing his shoulder. Ferb sliced at Bass, but the lightsaber seemed to slide off his armor, leaving only a burn mark. "Laser-resistant armor, punk," Bass said, punching Ferb across the face. Ferb hit the ground, his lightsaber deactivating and rolling away. Bass stepped over to him and aimed his cannon at Ferb's face, charging it up. A small red and white ball flew overhead, landing a foot away. They both looked up at it as there was a brilliant flash. A red koi fish was flopping madly in a puddle of water. Bass took a moment to wonder what it was, and got his head nearly smashed in by Red's Charizard. He fell on the ground next to Ferb. "Need some help?" Red asked, holding a hand out. Ferb accepted, pulling himself up. "Nice move with the Magicarp," he complimented. "How'd you know what it was? No one around here seem to be familiar with Pokemon." Ferb pulled out a wallet, letting a fold-out picture holder come out and pointing to one near the middle. It was a picture of him, Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford wearing Lavender Town tourist t-shirts and chasing a Torchic with pokeballs and nets. Candace was visible behind them, an angry expression on her face and her mouth open as if she were yelling at them. "Ah," Red said. Ferb pulled Sora over his shoulder and began dragging him towards the dropship, signaling Red to do the same with Sonic. They moved them all into the dropship, and Red got in with them. Ferb closed the sides, taking off. Once they'd left the planet, Ferb set the autopilot to the B-team base and climbed down into the passenger space. Sora was still unconsious, but Sonic had come around. "Where is this place?" he yelled, backing up against the wall. "Who are you people?" "Relax. My name is Ferb. You're in a B-team rescue class dropship." "Where are you taking me?" "Safety. Come and see for yourself." Ferb climbed back into the cockpit, beckoning Red and Sonic to follow. When they arrived, they both whistled at the sight that greeted them. They had left Sonic's universe and entered Multiverse Space. Streaks of brilliant color painted the skies of a million universes. Planetoids and artificial sattelites drifted around, and Ferb steered them towards a space station. "Wait until I open the doors," Ferb whispered, steering them into a hangar. As they set down, Ferb opened the passenger doors, leaving out those himself. A cloaked figure stepped up to them. "Where's Sora? Is he alright?" the figure asked. "Calm down, Axel. He took a header, he'll be fine," Ferb assured him. "I'll take it from here. Doof wants to show you something he discovered in his telescope." As incoherent shouting came from an earpiece he was wearing, Axel did a part laugh, part groan. "Sorry. Distant View-inator, XXL edition." "I'll check it out. Show Red a place to stay. Blue guy, you come with me." Ferb started walking for the elevator. "The name's Sonic," Sonic grumbled, following Ferb. Axel took Red by the shoulder, leading him off in a different direction. "The name's Axel. Commit it to memory." "Okay..." Red said, not offering much resistance. "Great. I'm sure we're going to be great friends..." Axel said, wondering how many pranks he could pull before he was called on another mission. 'Chapter 5' IN WHICH an interesting fight finally begins. Ferb and Sonic stepped into the lift, Ferb hitting the button for the observatory. The lift sped up at lightning speed, although this was only indicated by the floors speeding by, as visible through the transparent aluminum doors. "So what is this place, anyway?" Sonic asked. Ferb passed him a flyer. As Sonic looked over it, he read aloud. "Looking for a high-tech, stand-alone hero team to join? The B-Team is for you. We have positions for every sort of skill, blah blah blah...." The lift doors opened and Ferb led Sonic out into the observatory, letting him read and walk. "Hello, Doctor?" Ferb called. There was a large crash as a dish fell off a monitor. Doofensmirtz poked his head out from behind it. "Oh, good, you're here. Come over to the viewinator." Ferb let Sonic go and paced over, putting his eye over the telescope's eyepiece. There was a large gray dot sitting among the brilliant colors. He then beckoned to Sonic, who looked in himself. "It looks to me like a small moon." "That's no moon," Doofensmirtz said. Sonic faced the man in the labcoat. "Who are you, anyway?" "I'm Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz, evil scientist." "Okay, Heinz. What is that supposed to be?" "We've had reports of it before." Doofensmirtz stuck the dish back onto the monitor and hit a few buttons. "Here's everything we know." Sonic looked over the plans. "The Death Star?" "That's the one! It's a space station with the firepower capable of destroying planets." "Than what the heck are we doing here?! We gotta do something!" Ferb held up his hand and pointed up at a big screen attached to the wall. It was flashing red and white, with a warning message scrolling slowly across. CODE RED. ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS. "We're mobilizing already. I've got to go right now. Just head to the command deck." With that, Ferb ran off, going through a door. Sonic climbed into the lift. The door shut behind him. He looked nervously at the interior of the place. There had to be a thousand buttons dotting the walls and ceiling. There were normal ones like BARRACKS, MESS HALL, and OBSERVATORY, but there were also locations like ANTI-GRAVITY TENNIS, GYMNASIUM, and CANDY STORE. Noticing a small button labeled Command Deck, Sonic pushed it. The elevator sped up at a considerable speed, stopped, and suddenly jerked left. Sonic was thrown to the floor, where he finally noticed tiny printing that said Elevator design patent Willy Wonka inc. The elevator made another sharp turn, went up a short way, and stopped. The door opened, and Sonic slowly pulled himself off the ground. The command deck looked like it had been torn out of a sci-fi movie. It was long, generally made of dark blue metal, with multiple bridge officers running left and right, mobilizing crew and defenses. The captain's chair turned to face Sonic. There was a rather small penguin sitting in it. "So, you're the new recruit?" it asked in a voice Sonic thought was unfitting of a penguin. "What?" Sonic asked, blinking. "No. I'm just here." "Well here's not a very good place to be right now, is it? We're under attack from none other than the Dystopia League. Ever heard of them?" Sonic shook his head. "You're about to find out. Call me Skipper." Skipper turned around in his chair, looking out the massive viewing glass. "Steady for short-ranged craft..." Nothing seemed to be happening, although the Death Star was quite prominent in the sky now. Were those specks getting bigger? "Here they come!" Skipper yelled. Three Imperial grade TIE fighters (Although Sonic did not know the name himself) swooped in, firing across nearby sections of the ship. Turrets near the bridge let off a salvo of blasts, nailing two of them hard. Their view out of the ship was temporarily impaired by the flames and debris, but it cleared out after a moment. More were flying in. A young boy with an impressive hairdo and very large head spoke up. "They've found a blind spot on the side of the ship. We're being boarded!" Sonic jumped down next to the boy, looking at his console. "I could take care of them for ya." "Do it then. Volunteer help is always welcome," Skipper said. "We're sending some people down there. Help them out." Before Sonic left, he leaned in towards the boy with the oversize head. "What's your name?" "James Neutron," the boy said. "Well, James Neutron, try to keep yourself together. We're in for a bumpy ride. Peace out!" He jumped back up similarly to the way he went down and got in the elevator. "Take me to the breach!" he yelled, hoping the elevator would respond to a voice command. It did, and he was promptly thrown against the roof. 'Chapter 6' IN WHICH the conflict becomes entertaining. The elevator stopped short, sending Sonic into the bottom right corner and possibly spraining his wrist. When the elevator door opened and he stepped outside, however, the sight that met him took him by surprise. It wasn't a conflict, as far as he could tell. It did, however, look as though the people there were preparing for one. The soldiers were all in space suits, which was strange because Sonic was breathing fine. They appeared to be fixing assorted materials and scrap into a barricade, which also didn't add up because through firing gaps Sonic could see the blast doors. "What's going on?" he shouted, suspecting it would be hard to hear through a space helmet. One of the spacemen opened his visor. He looked about thirteen, and he had a great deal of blond hair. "We're guarding the breach! They're about to break through the blast doors. Quick, get a suit on or something!" Sonic registered the order right as a hole about three inches in diameter appeared in the blast doors. A great wind dragged him into the wall as the closed off corridor began to depressurize. Sonic felt himself become light-headed, then came right to his senses. Calling on the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, he underwent a transformation that gave him a gold glow, his quills sticking straight up like some sort of Sayian. The blast doors exploded. Three pepper-pot-like robots were floating in a destroyed section of the corridor, blue-lit eyes staring straight at Sonic, who was floating over the barricade. He had never seen one before, but he'd heard tell of them since his universe came in contact with other ones. Dalek. The lights on the sides of the front one's head blinked four times. Sonic swore that if he had been able to hear in the vaccum of space, he'd have heard it cry "EX-TER-MIN-ATE." The blast from the gunstick hit him square in the chest, sending him into the next blast doors. His vision was blurry and every inch of him burned, but somehow he was still alive. It must have been his super form that saved his life. A few of the spacemen were firing, while the one who had called Sonic out had a gold sword out. It appeared to have been energized, because it was deflecting Dalek shots and when he leaped forward to attack it, he sliced off the eyestalk in one swipe. The laser rifles the spacemen were using appeared to be either designed for Daleks or turned up to eleven, because all three of the metal monsters were destroyed within half a minute. The sword boy appeared to be speaking on a comlink, because the gap in the ship glowed blue at the edges for a moment. The air began filling with oxygen, and the gravity returned. Sonic's super form faded. Around him, soldiers were taking their helmets off. The sword boy walked over to Sonic and stuck out a hand. "Hi, I'm Finn," he greeted. "Sonic," Sonic said in a dry voice. He felt incredibly dehydrated, and the inside of his mouth tasted like dust. He took Finn's hand and pulled himself up, swaying slightly and then supporting himself on the wall. "You okay, dude?" Finn asked, stepping a bit closer to see if Sonic had been visibly injured. "Not a lot of people can take a shot off a Dalek and, y'know. Live." "I think I'm fine," Sonic said, coughing slightly. "All the same, do you know where I can get medical treatment?" "Uhh..." Finn said, tapping his comlink. "New guy wants some help. How's the sickbay doing?" "Gone," came a shaky voice. "Ruined. Bombed. All gone," the voice repeated in a terrified tone. "Who is this?" Finn asked. "Ness," the voice said. "A newcomer. I shouldn't have come." "Chill out, you'll be fine," Finn assured. "You won't regret coming." "I already do," Ness whispered. "My friends are dead." "We'll be right over." Finn cut the connection. "Sonic, come with me." Sonic groaned. "We're taking the elevator?" "Would you prefer the teleporter?" Finn asked. "It's a prototype made by Dr. D, so I suppose that it'd make it a teleport-inator. Or a disintegrator-inator. It hasn't been tested yet." "Uhh, Finn?" Sonic asked. "Sickbay? Bombed?" "Oh, yeah," Finn said, getting in the elevator. "Come on!" Sonic got into the elevator, hoping this trip wouldn't finish him off. 'Chapter 7' IN WHICH we find out what happened to the others. Sora hung from the elevator shaft, keyblade in one hand. He'd been driven over by a Stormtrooper (which must have been receiving extra training, because it could actually shoot straight), and now he faced the thousands of strange creatures inside. They were small and very dark purple, with tiny ears and big green eyes. Sora shot a bolt of chain lightning, frying six of them. They exploded in a black shower. Sora wiped it out of his eyes. Is this...ink? Another one grabbed his leg, trying to pull him down. He kicked it into the paralell wall. A chill, damp wind blew from deep down in the tunnel. Sora looked down to see two huge green eyes. Something massive was climbing up. That's when they came. A flurry of blurs shot by, and several ink creatures fell. Two small, half-dressed animals had positioned themselves on the wall. Sora recognized one immediately. "King Mickey?!" he blurted. "Long time no see, Sora," Mickey said. "Oswald, this is Sora." "Hey, kid," Oswald said. Sora rolled his eyes. "Don't call me-" Zap. Oswald had pointed a small remote at Sora's foot, frying another creature. "Let's show these Blotlings what for!" Oswald said, puffing up his chest to an unrealistic size. Sora and Mickey both grinned. All three leaped around, slicing, dicing, and electrocuting the Blotlings. However, the monster below had come up. Its claws and face were now fully visible. It's mouth was also acid green inside. Mickey pulled a brush out of an unseen pocket. "This is gonna get ugly," he warned, pointing the brush at the huge thing. A green fluid the same color as the beast's mouth and eyes streamed out, splashing across its face. It recoiled suddenly, but kept going, determined to take the trio out. As Mickey continued channeling the stream, Oswald turned to Sora. "I saw you channel lightning earlier, right?" "Yeah," Sora answered, throwing his keyblade at the monster. It bounced off its face, then the wall, then back to him. He caught it. "Why?" "I'm gonna use you as an amplifer. Get ready to do it again." Oswald leaped up a bit, hitting his remote and pointing it at the beast. "GO!" he shouted, pushing the button. "Thunder!" The electric blast from Oswald's remote hit Sora's keyblade just as he fired a bolt of lightning. The combined blast hit the monster in the side of the face and exploded. The beast retreated. "Come on!" Mickey said. "I think I hear the elevator coming!" The three climbed up quickly, unhindered by pursuing monsters. Sora jammed his keyblade in the closed elevator door and pried it open, climbing in. The other two followed, stepping out cautiously. "Who's that?" Oswald said suddenly, pointing in the direction of a fight. Stormtroopers and Daleks were getting mowed down by Axel and Red, the latter riding on a Charizard. The remaining retreated, the fire sprinklers going off. Red and Axel stepped up. "Hey, guys!" Axel said, raising a hand in greeting. Oswald jumped on Red, grabbing him by the collar and slamming his head into his. "I told you to keep away from my friends!" he shouted, punching him in the face. Sora picked him up, but Oswald still flailed around. "Get ahold of yourself!" he ordered, but that didn't seem to help. "He killed Ortensia!" Oswald yelled, flailing further. Red stood up slowly. It was now evident that he'd been severely beaten in the fight with the intruders alone, but now he was bleeding out his nose on top of that. "You've got the wrong guy! My name's Red!" Oswald stopped. "What?" "I'm not Ash Ketchum." "Oh," Oswald said i a shaky voice as Sora put him down. Red knelt down. "Matter of fact, I think you ought to know something. Ash-" "Sickbay's down. We need to get a new doctor and get the injured some relief," Axel cut in.. "Got it," Mickey said, although he didn't sound nearly as upbeat as usual. Sora noticed a familiar tall person with short silver hair standing not too far off. He appeared to be contemplating a gash in the wall. "Hey, Riku!" The boy turned around. It was indeed Riku, who began striding over. "It's so good to see you! Is the rest of the Fellowship of the Sword here?" Riku didn't speak. Sora suddenly noticed the murderous expression on his face. "Oh, sh-" Sora was picked up by the neck and slammed into the nearest wall. Riku summoned his...Soul Eater blade? "Keyblade go missing?" Sora gasped. "I don't have a keyblade." Sora had a sudden realization. "You're his replica?!" "Shut up!" the replica shouted, tightening his grip. "Where's the other one?!" "I-" Sora coughed. "-don't know!" He gasped, trying to pry Repliku's hand from his throat. "I wouldn't let you...kill him either." Oswald grabbed the replica's legs and started pulling away, while Mickey pushed him and Sora apart. "You're wasting our time! An invasion is on and you're trying to hunt someone that isn't here!" Repliku dropped Sora. "Fine. I'm getting out of here as soon as possible though, so don't expect me to stick around." Sora gasped, taking in gulps of air. "Let's-" He coughed raggedly. "Let's get to the infirmary." The trip was shockingly uneventful until they arrived in the corridor. There were millions of tiny black bits of metal coating the walls, floor, and ceiling. They were crawling into vents and pulling up steel floor panels. When they saw Sora, the Riku replica, Mickey and Oswald, all of the tiny robots began swarming towards them. Oswald took his remote and shot a charge at a group of the robots. The microbots, seemingly fried by the shock, were overtaken by the relentless cascade. The rabbit bit his tongue opened a panel on the back of his device. "Do something, fast!" he said, stepping back and beginning to rearrange wires. Sora and Riku both summoned their weapons. Mickey closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and raised his hands like a musical composer. "Gimmie a second, you guys!" Oswald shouted, messing with the wires inside. "I can remodulate this so that it fries them all at once. Just buy me some time!" He kept working at it, deep in concentration. "Guys?" he asked, looking up. When Oswald saw what they saw, he too was speechless. At the other end of the corridor stood a tall man in a black cloak and a patterned "kabuki" mask. As he raised his arms, the microbots froze, shuddering in place. "Crap," Sora said. The cloaked man thrust both of his hands forward, and the microbots leaped at them. 'Chapter 8' IN WHICH something completely different happens. "Edd?" asked Matt. "Where's Tom?" Edd sat in his armchair, reading a magazine. "Matt, how many times do I have to tell you?" he asked. "He's out doing some stuff with his friends or something like that." "We haven't heard from him in a while," Matt said concernedly. "Don't you think we should give him a call or something?" Edd sighed, standing up. "If you insist," he said, walking over and dialing Tom's number on the house phone. _____________________________________ Out in a distant universe, Tom was fighting a battle over what was possibly the worse piece of real estate in the all of creation; Blood Gulch. "Head shot, double kill..." Tom muttered in this vein to himself as he crossed off members of the "Red Team" with his sniper rifle. Unlike his teammates, who were usually wearing power suits, Tom was in his hoodie and jeans, ammunition holders around his waist and over his shoulders. He answered his phone the moment it started ringing, taking cover behind a boulder. "You've reached the number of TomSka, if you are a fangirl, telemarketer, or Matt, please do not leave a message!" he said cheerfully. "Tom, this is Edd," Edd's voice sounded from the other end of the line. "Holy mango tree in a Ganondorf costume," Tom said. "I didn't know I had reception this far away from home." "Yeah, well," Edd said, "Matt's worried about you, so I told him I'd call you. How are things, wherever you are?" Tom laughed. "They're great! I can't believe how stupid this Red Team is, they keep trying the same tactics even though I've been painting the ground with them for three hours!" "Tom, are you shooting people out there?" Edd asked. "Well, yeah, but don't worry," Tom said. "There was already a war on when I arrived." "Tom. Where in the world are you?" "Oh, it's a whole different universe, actually." A fellow blue team member stumbled past Tom, a time bomb duct-taped to his face. Tom was about to ask him what had happened when the time bomb exploded. "Son of a bitch!" Tom shouted into the phone, stumbling away from the crater that had once been a teammate of his. "Tom!" Edd shouted. "What the-?!" "Call you back later!" Tom shouted, hanging up. __________________ Edd hung up the phone. "Matt, put your overcoat on. We're leaving the universe." "What?" asked Matt. Edd through Matt's overcoat at him, grabbed a cola from the fridge, and started out the door. After pulling his jacket over his hoodie, Matt followed him. "Edd, how in the world do you expect to even get to the next town without a car?" Turning to look at Matt, Edd's expression was surprised. "That is the most clever thing I've heard you say all month!" "Wow," Matt said, smiling. "Thank you!" "You're welcome. As a matter of fact, I have a plan," Edd said, pointing down the street. A police box sat down on the corner of the block. Matt gasped. "Professor Why?!" "Not exactly," Edd said, opening his cola as they walked towards it. "But basically." Edd reached up a hand, knocking on the front door of the TARDIS. The door opened almost immediately, and the Doctor poked his head out. At this point in time he was an older man, with short gray hair and intimidating eyebrows. "The hell do you want now? I'm busy in here." "Our friend Tom is missing," Edd said. "Could you help us find him?" "I'd need a bit of his biological matter to track his location further than five light years from here," said the Doctor. "Got a urine sample on you?" "Hold on," Edd said, checking his pockets. "I think I've got a fingernail clipping on hand..." While Edd searched himself for by-product of Tom, Matt started tugging on the Doctor's sleeve. "Who are you?" he asked. "Well, I'm the Doctor." "What are you doing here?" "If you must know," said the Doctor. "I was looking for Earth. A specific version of Earth. This is not the one I was looking for." "Huh," Matt said. Edd shrugged. "Nothing on me," he admitted. "I'm sorry, then," said the Doctor. "I can't help you." "Wait!" said Edd. "He's out shooting people in another universe." "People shoot each other in a lot of universes," said the Doctor. "That's not helpful." Matt frowned, hanging his head. "I guess we're gonna have to explain about this on his youtube channel, huh?" he asked Edd. "Youtube channel?" asked the Doctor. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for that 'TomSka' guy, would you?" Edd and Matt both nodded. "Ah," said the Doctor, smiling and waving a finger in the air. "I know where he is. Or, rather, I know someone, who knows someone else, who knows where he is. Come in." They all entered the TARDIS. "Wow, it really is bigger inside!" Matt said. "Infinitely so," said the Doctor. "Don't wander off." He started throwing switches and pressing buttons on the TARDIS console. "I'm gonna need to make a phone call or ten, and then we'll be off. Two hours from now, you'll have your friend back, and I can stop running errands for every other person I meet." Suddenly, the phone sitting on the console rang. The Doctor's brows furrowed. "That's the emergency hotline," he said. "Only six people in the Multiverse have that number." He picked up the phone. "The B-Team? Who're they again?" His eyes widened. "Daleks? The Dystopia League? You're pulling my leg," he said, sounding very seriously. "No? Oh, good heavens. Hello? Hello?!" He slammed the phone down. "Bad news. We're taking a detour." "I don't mind!" Matt said cheerfully. Edd, meanwhile, had an expression on his face that resembled hollow fear. What could possibly have made the Doctor want to take this sudden detour? And who is the Dytopia League? He suspected he would not like the answer. 'Chapter 9' IN WHICH we return to the B-Team (and Big Hero 6 remains unspoiled). Mickey brought his arms swinging down, and hundreds of microbots turned to stardust. The torrent didn't stop, and despite Sora, Riku, and Mickey's best efforts, the three of them and Oswald were ensnared. Immediately, the cloaked man squeezed his hands into fists. The microbots responded, tightening their grip and beginning to crush the life out of the four in their grasp. Two bright lights shot past, and the microbots dropped them. "You guys gotta make sure you don't leave me behind again," Axel said, calling his chakrams back to his hand. He leaped over the group and started running over the microbots, headed for the masked villain. Immediately, the microbots began closing in on him. Axel responded by slamming his weapons downward, blasting a ring of fire outwards that melted many nearby microbots. Yokai saw that his opponent had the advantage and switched tactics, drawing his microbots back to form a shield. He wasn't quick enough; Axel slipped between the crowd of microbots and kicked Yokai into the wall. Immediately, he grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him in the air. "Alright," he said. "Let's get a good look at you." Axel pulled off the mask, causing the microbots to go dead. The masked man was revealed. "I have no idea who you are," Axel said, surprised. The man punched Axel in the face, causing him to let go. He grabbed the mask, put it on, and... ...stopped. Yokai put a finger to his ear, as though getting message through an earpiece. His microbots swarmed around him, and he fled the scene. "Hey!" Axel said, starting to give chase. "Attention, everyone!" rang out a voice. Out near the sickbay, Finn and Sonic snapped to attention. "Ain't that the penguin guy?" "The Skipper, yeah," Finn said. "Now shh for a second. This must be important." Skipper continued to talk through the intercom. "The enemy has made a full retreat. We've got 'em on the run." Up on the bridge, two people stood. Skipper at the microphone, and Jack Noir holding a sword to the back of the neck. "I want you all to - evacuate the station now! It's a trap!" Skipper dropped to the floor as Jack brought his sword down, smashing the panel. Static. ___________________________ In the corridor, Sora, the replica, Axel, Oswald, and Mickey looked up at the ceiling, where the voice had seemed to come from. "Come on!" shouted Oswald. "I know a way we can escape. It's less crowded than the pods." He led the way, into a functioning lift and downwards. ___________________________ Out by sickbay, Sonic looked back down the corridor. "We have to leave!" "Absolutely not!" Finn yelled. "There's still a kid trapped by sickbay. All his friends might be dead. I'm not leaving him!" Sonic looked shocked. "Dude, I never said we should leave him. How close are we?" "It's just around that corner right there." "Alright," Sonic said. "Time me." From Sonic's perspective, Finn seemed to move in slow motion. He ran around the corner, coming to a pile of rubble in front of a door marked SICKBAY. Sonic began lifting up large pieces of rubble and leaving them, near motionless, in the air. The door had already been severely damaged, so inside he went. A young boy sat huddled on the floor. Huge pieces of the hull were missing, the air kept in only by a forcefield. The destroyed shells of Daleks littered the walls. Without hesitating, Sonic grabbed the kid carefully and went right back out, stopping next to Finn, who had just looked down at his timepiece. Time returned to normal. "Woah, man," said Finn. "That was, like, seven seconds!" Ness was shaking where he stood. "What just happened?" he asked. "Got you out." said Sonic. "Did you see your friends die?" Finn said to Ness. "No, b-but there was a huge explosion, and-" "What are your friends' names?" "T-they were called Jeff, Paula, and Poo." Finn didn't hesitate to activate his earpiece. "I'm looking for some kids called Jeff, Paula, and Poo. Quit snorting, this is super serious!" He started walking down the corridor at a brisk pace. "Come on, we don't want to get left behind," Sonic said, pulling Ness along by the hand. "R-right," Ness said, stumbling along. ___________________________ Skipper darted across the bridge, putting a good distance between himself and Jack. His enemy outclassed him; Jack Noir had but one arm, but in his hand he held a sword. He had also teleported on to the bridge, so Skipper assumed that was one of his powers. Jack lunged swiftly, swinging his sword downwards at Skipper. The penguin leaped, headbutting Jack in the face. The force of the blow knocked him down. Skipper landed next to his hand, and he noticed that Jack wore a ring. Jack, apparently, was alarmed by the fact that the ring had caught Skipper's eye. His eyes widened, and he batted him across the bridge, into the transparent steel window that separated them from deep space. Skipper slid to the ground. From where he stood, he could see the door that Jack had jammed when he entered. Some people were trying to break it down. "So, that ring must be pretty important," he said. "Allow me to take a closer look." He leaped at Jack, but this time, Jack was ready. He teleported behind Skipper and grabbed him, slamming him into a control panel. Skipper bit his finger, and his beak found the ring. Jerking his head, Skipper pulled the ring right off. Jack's head turned from wolflike to plain, his wings vanished, and another arm grew from what had once been a stump. Skipper spit the ring across the room and started running for the door. He leaped up, turned the lock (causing a thick iron bar to slide away), and opened the door in one movement. "Stop right where you are!" a soldier shouted at Jack, pointing a handgun at him. Jack slowly started raising his hands behind his head. Suddenly, he grabbed a metal bar off the control panel and threw it at the soldier, nailing him in the side of the head. The soldier misfired, a bullet ricocheting of the window. Jack had dropped to the ground as several soldiers opened fire, automatic weapons sending bullets whizzing overhead. He scrambled on the floor, looking desperately for his ring. "He's dangerous!" Skipper warned. "Shoot first and save questions for the eulogy!" A soldier with a minigun stepped out, emptying a belt of ammunition into the control panel Jack had ducked behind. Jack stood up from behind it. He had the ring on once more. The soldiers raised their guns again. Jack his hand over his head, and red energy burst from the ring, impaling each of the soldiers as it spread out like a web. It didn't stop there, though. It ripped up the walls, the window, the floor. And it kept on spreading. Feedback Something possibly every internet author wants. I request of you, I plead of you, please use the comment box below to tell me whatever it is you feel like telling me about this story. THANK YOU!Category:Rguy3Category:The Nightfall ChroniclesCategory:Legends of the Multi-Universe